


Confident

by OniPanda379



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniPanda379/pseuds/OniPanda379
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no exaggeration to say that Tony Stark was a very confident man. It was an outright lie to say he was humble about it. He could do anything he wanted. Or get anything he wanted. Or anyone, to be more specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confident

It was no exaggeration to say that Tony Stark was a very confident man. It was an outright lie to say he was humble about it. He knew the right words to say and when to say them. He could charm the pants off of anyone with just a smile. Women loved him. Men wanted to be him. Children looked up to him.

He could do anything he wanted.

But alas, despite his unyielding confidence, something was bothering him tremendously. This bother came in the form of the meek and reserved Doctor Bruce Banner. The man could turn into a gigantic green rage monster whenever he pleased. But the doctor chose to stay unheard and unseen in the shadows. He had the chance to be as cool and amazing at Tony but didn't take it. That bothered Tony a great deal.

Well, that was certainly going to change. Tony had a plan.

Tony deliberately dropped the suit arm piece he had been working on onto the work table. Bruce was so deep in his experiment and equations he hadn't noticed the loud clattering of metal on metal. Tony frowned; he'll have to think of something else to startle the doctor out of his bubble.

Tony went to the back of the workshop where his stereo sat. He went through several tracks and albums before he finally found the song he wanted. He cranked up the volume then put on his favorite pair of sunglasses then proceeded to dance is way back to the worktable.

Bruce looked up from the clipboard he had been scribbling on. He gave Tony an odd look that said tony was a clearly a card short of a full deck while Tony boogied around the table. "Are you dancing to  _The_   _Hustle_?"

" _Na_   _na_   _na_ ,  _do_   _the_   _Hustle_. This is my  _jam_." Tony stopped right next to Bruce, pulling down his sunglasses to smirk at the doctor. "You should hustle with me Bruce.  _Everyone_  loves to hustle." Dancing was one of Tony's favorite ways to unwind and let loose. So he figured he'd share that with Bruce. He was looking pretty wound up lately.

"No thanks, I don't hustle. Or dance in general. I have the dancing ability of a sack of potatoes…" Bruce looked down at his hands lying on the table, a sign of defeat. Oh no, Tony wasn't going to have any of that nonsense.

Tony clapped a hand on Bruce's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Oh come on, I bet you're a real beast on the dance floor. You gotta have confidence! Like me."

Bruce smiled wearily. "I'm confident that I could become a  _literal_  beast on the dance floor."

Tony grinned. "That's the spirit! Now dance with me you marvelous beast!"

"Tony! No, what are you doing? Stop!"

Tony took hold of Bruce's wrists, dragging him out into the open area of the workshop. Tony danced in tune with the song, the step second nature to him. He flailed Bruce's arms trying to get him to dance along with him but Bruce just stumbled after him trying to keep up and not fall on his face.

At the end of the song Tony released Bruce who stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. He raised a brow at Tony. "You are insane, you know that right?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere Doctor." Tony lifted up his sunglasses to wink at Bruce.

Bruce shook his head then went back over to the work table. Tony fiddled with his sunglasses as he watched Bruce pick up his clipboard, contemplating what to do next. He had pegged Bruce as a blusher in the face of blatant flirtation.

"So what was the point of that spontaneous dance number, Tony?" Bruce put the clipboard back down then slipped off his glasses, folding them neatly in his shirt pocket. He leaned back onto the table, head tilted a bit.

Tony resisted the urge to gush. The doctor was just too damned cute sometimes. "I find dancing to be the greatest boost of confidence out there. As you can tell from my absolutely flawless dance moves and how a crowd just fawns over me, it's worked wonders."

"I see." Bruce's lips twitched into a smile. "Then I'm going to assume that you wanted to give me a boost of confidence?"

Tony ruffled Bruce's hair. "Right on the nose! You are way too smart, you know that? It's good to know that doctorate wasn't given to you for nothing." At least now Tony didn't have to be subtle. He hated being subtle. It was the long scenic route to get what he wanted. And he hated waiting even more.

Bruce combed his hair with his fingers, trying to fix the unruly curls. "You believe that I don't have a lot of confidence?"

"More like you don't have any at all! You have all this potential be absolutely awesome, like me. But no, you're all like," Tony raised his arms over his head, "Hiss the awesome, it  _burns_! Stay away from the awesome! I will _die_  if I touch it!"

Bruce laughed. "Is that supposed to be an imitation of me?"

"Yes, a very accurate one." Tony lowered his arms.

"It was horrible." Bruce pushed off the table, taking a step closer to Tony.

"According to me, who holds the more valuable opinion here, it was— mmphh…"

Tony was interrupted by Bruce grabbing his face then pulling him in for a demanding kiss. Completely caught off guard, Tony was too stunned to react at first, but he got over it quickly.

He ran his hands down the other's back, pulling him close. Bruce flicked his tongue over Tony's bottom lip, a silent demand for entrance. Tony willingly complied by parting his lips.

Tony couldn't remember a better kiss in his life. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the quiet unassuming doctor had such a hot passion-filled side to him. Perhaps he bottled that up just how he bottled up all the anger. _This_  he most certainly would love to poke at with an electrified rod till it exploded.

Finally they broke apart for air. They still held each other close. Bruce rubbed his thumb lightly over Tony's cheek. "Was that confident enough for you?"

Tony couldn't help the silly grin that was surely plastered to his face. "I don't know. I think I need a repeat performance to make sure. As a scientist you can't leave an experiment tested only once."

"Well then, I'd better get started on several necessary trials." Bruce pulled him into another burning kiss.

Tony could get used to this quiet kind of confidence that eluded off the reserved doctor. Tony had enough outward confidence sheer greatness for the both of them to bash in anyways.


End file.
